RP Tokens and Their Uses
There are three tiers - Lesser, Medium, and Epic: 1. Lesser RP tokens - getting one of these DOES NOT mean your a lesser Rp'er quite the contrary. These tokens are handed out when a DM witnesses a random act of RP that occurs without any interaction by the DM to cause it. A just for Rp'ing thank you token you could say. Lesser RP tokens may also be handed out as part of quest rewards. 2. Medium RP Token, these are handed out for writing a BIO (this helps us find rp appropriate quests for you as well) and for staying IC during quests. Medium RP Tokens may be handed out at the end of a long running plot line. 3. Epic RP Tokens are acquired by accumulating five Medium Tokens. How Can I See My Tokens? To view the tokens you've been given using the new system, do the following: - right-click - select DBTools - select "List my tokens" This will show you a list of the tokens you've accumulated so far. When a token is given to you, you will see a message in your combat log (no item is necessary). When a token is taken in exchange for a reward, you will see a message again saying it was taken. RP Token for Bio If you've written a biography for your character, you are entitled to receiving a medium RP Token for it. If you have not gotten one for doing this, catch a DM in game or send us an e-mail at staffdalelands@gmail.com and one of our DMs will take care of it.' ' Lesser RP Tokens 1. 1000 XP 2. 2500 Gold 3. One lesser token can be traded in for a mold 4. One lesser token can be traded for the recipe of an iron, darksteel or wooden item. 5. One lesser token can be used to receive an item with a light property (5 - 20, any color) of your choice. (Note that Light does count against the two properties crafting limit) 6. One lesser token can be used to grant one stack (99 units) of Bane ammunition (+2d6 damage vs. any race) 7. Two lesser tokens can be traded for a single silver or cold iron recipe. 8. Two lesser tokens can be traded in for a single enchantment or essence recipe (please note the option of aquiring all recipes of a single power level under medium tokens) 9. Three lesser tokens can be used to receive an item with +5 to a single Skill. 10. Five lesser tokens can be saved to create one Medium token (automatic). Lesser RP-tokens can also be traded for spell scrolls: • 1 lesser token buys you any one spell scroll from level 1-3 • 2 lesser tokens buys you any one spell scroll from level 4-6 • 3 lesser tokens buys you any one spell scroll from level 7-9 Medium RP Tokens 1. 7500 XP 2. 25000 gold 3. One medium RP token can be traded for a single recipe involving adamantine or mithral 4. One medium token can be traded for an item with a +3 bonus to one thing (Saves, Enchantment, AC, Ability, etc.) 5. A weapon with a 1d6 elemental (Fire, Acid, Cold, Electricity, Sonic) damage enchantment. 6. A weapon with a 2 Vampiric Regeneration enchantment or item with 2 regeneration (only one allowed per character with vampiric and regen) 7. A weapon with a 1d6 energy (Divine, Negative, Postive, Magic) damage enchantment. 8. An item with 30 bonus Hit Points 9. An item with DR 5/- to one energy (Divine, Positive, Negative, Magic) type. 10. An item with DR 20/- to one element (Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, Sonic) 11. An item with two +5 skill properties (example -> item with +5 Bluff, +5 Heal). • This counts as one property • Skill stacking is not allowed with this on the same item (example - > Item with +5 Bluff, +5 Heal, +5 Perform, +5 Diplomacy) • Enchanting on a +5/+5 skill item will have to be done with the assistance of a DM, as the engine counts it as two properties. You will still need a PC enchanter to do this. The DM is only there to place the property on. 12. One medium RP Token can be traded in for a mundane item(weapon/armor) made of cold iron/alchemical silver/darksteel/duskwood/ironwood etc (does not include Mithral and Adamantine). 13. One medium token can be traded for an adamantine Ingot 14. One medium RP token can be used to request a new language, following documented study RP. See: http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t23308-learning-new-languages#190757 15. Two medium RP Tokens can be used to request an item with a combination of the above (4 through 12) properties on the same item. 16. Two medium RP Tokens can be used to request a weapon with two Elemental damages on it (these cannot be of the same type). 17. Two medium RP Tokens can be used to request a mundane mithral armor/shield. 18. Two medium RP tokens can be used to request an item with the following properties: Massive criticals 1d10, keen, damage immunity (10%), unlimited ammunition (not enchanted). 19. Three medium RP Tokens can be used to request a mundane weapon with two Energy types (two of1d6 Divine/Positive/Negative/Magic). 20. 3 medium tokens can be traded for a rare gem such as a star sapphire or a kings tear etc 21. 3 medium tokens can be traded for a mundane adamantine weapon. 22. Five Medium tokens can be saved to create one Epic token (automatic) NOTE: We generally enforce a rule of a maximum of two properties on an item, so keep this in mind before making a request. If you request too many separate properties on a single item, your request may be declined. Medium RP-tokens can also be traded for recipe scrolls: • All Recipe scrolls of a single level (In example: All +2 Enchanting Recipes) • All Essence scrolls of a single level (in example: all weak Essences) • All Essence scrolls of a single element (in example: a weak, a glowing and a radiant air essence recipe. Epic RP Tokens (Disclaimer: Staff reserves the right to review each request to make sure it is balanced.) A Single Epic Token can be traded in for: • all Enchanting and Essence Recipes • 50.000 xp • 150'000gp • a feat or epic feat that you are eligible for (once per character only) • An RP Item. The DM team will be happy to review an item a player brings up that will only be useable in events for RP purposes. These items will be debated on a case by case basis and may take more time than epic items that go by these specific guidelines. Despite the time it may take, the team is willing to look into making something special for a player for a more rewarding roleplaying experience. Note that things such as 'Wish', lichdom, or anything out of hand will not be accepted as an option. Please think of our setting and what is appropriate when you make a request. • an epic item. Epic items are application only, simply note down your desired epic item according to the rules in the following and send that in as your application to the DM-team. Epic items have 3 properties XYZ. When creating an epic item you can choose one property within each of the sections below, no stacking of the same attribute on the same item, if it is not listed among the properties below you cannot get it on your item. Also keep in mind your epic item should make sense ICly so a paladins or good aligned priests request for a vampiric weapon is likely to be denied: Property X +5 enhancement +5 armor +5 saves +5 strength +5 dexterity +5 constitution +5 intelligence +5 wisdom +5 charisma +50 HP (see the additional rules below) +25 skillpoints (UMD is not a selectable skill, also see the "additional notes") +30% slashing, piercing or bludgeoning immunity + 25 resistance vs one type of elemental or sonic or divine or positive or negative or magic. +On hit DC 30/10% 1 round (On hit properties to choose from confusion, Daze, Deafness, Doom, Fear, Hold, Silence, Stun, Blindness) +4d6 of one type of elemental or sonic or divine or negative or positive or magic damage (special rules apply read the additional notes) +3d6 slashing or piercing or bludgeoning damage(Cannot be combined with other d6 damage bonuses also special rules apply read the additional notes) +Adamantine property (property only, no +2 magic damage) +4 regeneration (Special rules apply read the additional notes) +4 vampiric regeneration (cannot be combined with positive energy damage, special rules apply read the additional notes) Property Y +5 Attack bonus (Special note, see below) +5 mighty (only available on ranged weapons) +4 enhancement +4 armor, +4 saves +4 strength +4 dexterity +4 constitution +4 intelligence +4 wisdom +4 charisma + 40 HP ((see the additional rules below) +20 skillpoints (UMD is not a selectable skill, also see the "additional notes") +25% slashing, piercing or bludgeoning immunity + 15 resistance to one type of element or sonic or divine or negative or positive or magic damage +On hit DC 26/10% 1 round (On hit properties to choose from confusion, Daze, Deafness, Doom, Fear, Hold, Silence, Stun, Blindness) +2d6 elemental damage or 1d6 physical damage (Cannot be combined with other d6 damagebonuses also special rules apply read the additional notes) +3 regeneration (Special rules apply read the additional notes) +3 vampiric (cannot be combined with positive energy damage, special rules apply read the additional notes) + Mithral armor property Property Z +4 Attack bonus (Special note, see below) +4 mighty (only available on ranged weapons) +3 enhancement +3 armor, +3 saves +3 strength +3 dexterity +3 constitution +3 intelligence +3 wisdom +3 charisma + 30 HP (see the additional rules below) +15 skillpoints (UMD is not a selectable skill, also see the "additional notes") +15% slashing, piercing or bludgeoning immunity +5 resistance to one type of element or sonic or divine or negative or positive or magic damage +On hit DC 20/10% 1 round (On hit properties to choose from confusion, Daze, Deafness, Doom, Fear, Hold, Silence, Stun, Blindness) +keen (only available on melee weapons) +1d6 elemental or energy damage (Cannot be combined with other d6 damage bonuses also special rules apply read the additional notes) +unlimited ammunition (plain, bows, crossbows and slings only) + 2 regeneration (Special rules apply read the additional notes) + 2 vampiric (cannot be combined with positive energy damage, special rules apply read the additional notes) + Cold iron property + Alchemical silver property + Ironwood + wyvernhide + salamanderhide + weight reduction 80% + Mithral weapon property (No mechanical benefit, purely RP look) + Darksteel weapon property (No mechanical benefit, purely RP look) Additional notes - The maximum bonus hit points you may have from items is +50. This does not include constitution. - maximum skillpoint bonus is 25 points on one skill with a total of 60 points on one item. The maximum allowed number of properties are 3. UMD is not a selectable skill. EX: 20 perform, 20 appraise 20 craft armor. For a total of 60 - 3 properties. EX: 25 perform, 15 appraise, 20 craft armor for a total of 60 - 3 properties. EX: 25 craft armor (+5 equivalent), 4AC (+4 equivalent), 15 appraise (+3 equivalent) - 3 properties. - you may not have more than +6 item regeneration/vampiric regeneration in total. If you are caught violating this rule all regeneration/vampiric items will be removed with 0 compensation. Vampiric weapons are not available to goodly aligned paladins, priests and druids. - maximum damage bonus in addition to enhancement, mighty and keen is +4d6 elemental or energy damage. Concerning physical damage properties (slashing, piercing, bludgeoning) the maximum damage bonus is 3d6 ex: A mace with 1d6 piercing damage then 2d6 negative energy for a total of 3d6 additional damage. Adding 3d6 slashing damage to a slashing weapon will not stack with the base weapon damage, so make sure the requested physical damage is different than the weapon's base damage. - you can apply to have an event run where you will be pursing your epic item, during this event you may bring other characters along. -AB and enhancement are mutually exclusive on items. They can not be stacked together. For example, a sword with +5 enhancement and +5AB will not work. As a side note, anyone who has received an epic token item in the past is free to bump such and recieve an upgrade with the current guidelines. PM a member of staff with the item statistics. ' Housing and Guild Halls' House (8x8 tiles). - a "house" which consists of two bedrooms and living space (8 x 8 tiles) costs 1 Epic RP tokens plus 500,000 gold in a apartment like interior area (though it's door in maybe linked to what looks to be a freestanding home and Rp'ed that way for server space several house interiors maybe in one area) Guildhall (16 x 16 tiles). - a guildhall consists of several living spaces and a private guild merchant who will offer two custom items chosen by the guild members, Guilds cost 3 Epic tokens and a final 'epic quest' to finish off, which costs the 4th token (with the bonuses surrounding it, aside from the guild hall gained originally), but they can be from several toons who will be in the guild and 1,000,000 gold. - we also offer the possibility of making a for-guild house (by using the "house" pricing), and then later upgrading the location to a larger size by paying the difference (initially the house price of 1 epic token and 500,000 gold, later on the remainder will be 3 epic tokens and 500,000 gold) -All gathered tokens have to be confirmed by a DM this can be done by posting at the private guildforum which kind of token was spent and b whom -Pre-RP for the construction of the guildhall is needed before the actual guildhall goes live, preferably done with a change of the map including a construction ground. This counts for big updates on guildhalls also. The RP must be documented. - To have a guild hall, you must first have a guild, solo players can not purchase a guild hall. ' Guild items:' Each guild can have 2 guilditems available to its members, guilditems are created using the tier Y equivalent list under the epic token guidelines. Once the items have been decided and approved by staff the items are available to all members of the guild at the cost of 100'000 gp a piece. To receive a guilditem you must contact a DM ingame. You may not sell your Guild Item to another Player (they are toggled cursed when you receive them) or give them away to a non guild member. Rebuilds: Tokens can be used to rebuild a PC, with some conditions (explained back in the DM rules section). The cost is one Lesser for every two pre-Epic levels, and one Lesser for every level after 20. Epic Item Limit: ' Epic token items will now have a maximum number of THREE PER CHARACTER. For those that have more than this limit at this moment in time, they can choose which items to give back and these will be refunded at full value. The team will be contacting these people so as to make sure the guidelines are followed. It would also be appreciated if players stepped forward if this applies to them, as it would ease our process of looking through our extensive records. Note: This applies to items only. Feats that were gained with an epic token do not count towards this limit. '''Possession of Epic Items: ' Epic Items are NOT permitted to be traded to any other player at any time. DMs will make sure to prevent players from trading these items, but in the case you find you can drop or otherwise trade your item, please refrain from doing so. Tokens Items As Gifts: Medium token items are permitted to be given to other players (or even NPCs), provided it is done ICly. Example 1: A player has used 2 medium tokens to make a +3 enhancement, 1d6 positive energy sword. This player finds that another player would be able to use it more than he, so he ICly gives this item to the other player. Example 2: A player has decided they would like to see some NPCs within their guild or the faction they are a part of have weapons, armor, or items that may help. They spend medium tokens over time to outfit such NPCs to make a difference on the guild or faction. 'Permadeath Epic Item Conversion: ' Upon permadeath, epic token items can be traded back in for tokens for the new PC at the exchange rate of 60%. Someone who has one of their three epic items converted to tokens would receive 15 lessers (Or three medium tokens.) Two epic items converted to tokens would be 30 lessers (Or 1 epic, 1 medium). All three epic items converted to tokens would be 45 lessers (Or 1 epic, 4 mediums). Note: In the case of items that have grandfathered properties on them, they will not be transfered to a new item. If you wish to keep the item with grandfathered properties no longer available on our epic token guidelines, then you must not change it. Otherwise, it would be considered a new item entirely and thus needs to follow the current guidelines in place. Example of what is possible: A player has a dagger with a feat that was available in the past, but is no longer available. They decide that they would rather recreate the blade into something that is more fitting for their current character, and thus follow the current epic item guidelines in place. They will no longer have access to the grandfathered feat that was on their original blade. Example of what is not possible: A player has a dagger with a feat that was available in the past, but is no longer available. They decide they would like to convert this dagger into tokens, then for the dagger to be remade into a sickle with the same grandfathered properties it the dagger had. This is not possible, as changing the item means it is considered a new item entirely. We know that it may be a concern to some that perhaps there will be nothing to spend tokens on if they can't get an unlimited number of epic items. At this moment in time, we are compiling a list of things that people can spend their tokens on for this reason. These may include such things as: PnP Spells (For use in DM events) Special class abilities (For use in DM events) ''' Clarification on RP Token transfer & XP Transfer & DM Gear Transfer/Selling Several people have asked the staff on this before, and we have given different answers on this in the past because there was some confusion among us. We (the staff) have discussed heavily in recent time, and come to a decision regarding this. In the past, we have allowed people to transfer RP Tokens between characters and even allowed someone to sell their DM-given item. From now on, this will no longer be the case. 1. We do -not- allow RP Tokens to be transferred between a player's character accounts. This is a new rule that the staff has decided upon. 2. We do -not- allow XP to be transfered between a player's character accounts regardless of circumstance. (this has been asked several times, and the answer will continue to be no). In the case of RP Tokens, if you wish to donate/trade a token item (not the actual tokens, themselves) to a friend (or similar situation), then that is acceptable, just remember to mention this to the DM when you exchange the token. (This does NOT apply to epic token items, epic items are character bound.)